Shaman King Diagon Alley
by Sayiku Mew
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid appears in the fireplace and he takes the gang (most of them) to Diagon Alley to help them all buy their supplies and they find Ren and Lyserg hanging out at Diagon Alley and HoroHoro had also recieved a letter that he was to go to the schoo


Diagon Alley

"How on earth are we going to get there? We're in Japan! That's like...in Britain somewhere I think?" said HoroHoro. "Don't ask me I don't know either." replied Yoh sleepily. "Do you think Ren got the letter? What about Lyserg?" asked Anna. Yoh backed away. "Heh... I dunno...' " he muttered.

Just then the phone ringed. Yoh grabbed the phone before Anna could get it. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi Yoh. Did you get a letter that says something about a hog wart?" said Ren. "Oh! Yeah... we just got it yesterday." replied Yoh. "What do you mean, "we"?" demanded Ren, spilling the cup of milk on himself and he swore. "Uh I mean my brother Trey and Anna and Chikage?" said Yoh. "Oh okay then. I just need some towels right now so bye." and Ren hung up but not before he swore so loudly because he slipped on a puddle of milk on the floor.

Yoh sweatdrops

"So he's coming too? Did he mention anything about Lyserg?" HoroHoro asked. "Well, no. He just swore and he thought the letter was about a hog's wart or something like that, I dunno." Yoh shrugged. "Well then, we better get ready! I don't know how we are going to get there but we better get packed or we'll be late! We only have 2 more weeks until the start of September! So chop chop!" shouted Anna in her bossiest voice.

As they went to eat breakfast after they had packed their supplies, Mikihisa walked inside and slid the door closed behind him. "It's cold outside. I'm going to light the fire, okay?" "Er... okay." said Yoh. When they ate breakfast, the fire was blazing, and Kino was stoking the fire. "They better get here soon..." she muttered. "Yeah I mean, how long could getting the supplies take? I mean how would we know?" exclaimed HoroHoro.

Just then green smoke billowed out of the fireplace and everyone jumped at the sound of a loud CRACK. A huge man stepped out of the fireplace. "Hey! I suppose I gotta take yeh to get yer school supplies? Oh yeah and meh name's Rubeus Hagrid. Just call meh Hagrid." and the giant's beard twitched, and they all thought that meant he was smiling. "What the hell were you doing in the fireplace!" yelled Anna. Everyone stared at her.

"Floo Powder miss. Way some wizards and witches travel. Well I suppose yeh all should beh getting yer things. Gotta visit Gringotts. Then to Dia-" "Uh... what's Gringotts?" asked Chikage. "Bank. Where wizards and witches put their money." replied Hagrid. "Oh so how are WE supposed to have any money there?" asked HoroHoro. "Well I think a possibility is that some of our ancestors were wizards and witches before us Trey." said Hao thoughtfully. "Ah yes, some of them were. Yer right." said Hagrid, "Dumbledore told meh. Great man Dumbledore..."

"Well who wanna go first?" asked Hagrid. As he looked at their puzzled faces he added, "I mean to use the floo powder. Just take a pinch and say the name of the place you wanna go tah nice an' clearly. That'll be Diagon Alley." "Oh okay. So we just step in right?" asked Chikage. "Yep." said Hagrid cheerfully. So Chikage stepped into the fireplace and took a pinch of the green powder and said, "Diagon Alley!" she felt herself fall down and she landed with a thump and she fell down on her knees. "Wow so much soot..." she mumbled as she dusted herself off. She heard a loud CRACK and Hao appeared in the fireplace and he didn't stumble. "Couldn't let you go." he said happily and he smiled gently. Chikage smiled back at him.

When everyone else had arrived, Hagrid said, "So just wait here and I'll get the money from all your vaults. Just stay infront of this store." and with that he walked out. "Wow he really does know what he's doing." said HoroHoro. Just then Ren walked in with Lyserg. "So did you get your supplies yet?" asked Lyserg. He looked at Chikage and Hao with great disgust. Chikage held onto Hao's arm and snarled at Lyserg. "Not yet but Hagrid is gonna get our wizard gold, I think that's what its called... and then he's gonna help us." answered Yoh.

"Ah I got yer gold! The big gold ones are called Galleons and the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. 12 Sickles equals one Galleon. Remember that." added Hagrid. "So where are we going first?" asked Anna impatiently. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We're gonna get yer' uniforms." So Ren and Lyserg walked away and Chikage,Hao, Yoh, Anna and HoroHoro followed Hagrid to the store. "Hm... let's see...yer need 3 sets of plain work robes that are black and one pointed hat that is black too, and one winter cloak that is black too with silver fastenings. Yer need nametags. Put them on afte'." said Hagrid. Madam Malkin came over and said, "Why so many people today! Must be the start of the school year!" she said cheerfully and she started looking for Hogwarts robes. "Hogwarts dears?" she asked and they all nodded. After they got thier robes they payed for them and then went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. "Hmmmm... I'll get yer books for yeh. It would be easier." said Hagrid and Chikage and the others knew what he meant. There were books piled everywhere and shelves that went to the ceiling. After they had gotten their books they went to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. There HoroHoro got a wand that was 9 inches long, oak wood with the heartstring of a dragon and a hair of a unicorn. Anna had one that was 10 inches long that was willow and it was bendy, containing a few hairs from a male unicorn. Yoh got one that was made of maple wood that was 8 inches long and it was very stiff and it contained 2 scales of a dragon and a pheonix down feather. Hao got one that was pine wood and it was 13 inches long containing 3 pheonix tail feathers. Chikage had a pine wood wand that was 12 inches long that contained a single hair from a female unicorn and 2 pheonix tail feathers.

"Who wants e'r pet?" asked Hagrid. "I'll buy an owl and maybe a cat for Chikage if she wants one." said Hao. "Nah that's okay maybe I'll buy an owl too." she replied. "Hmm... we'll share?" he asked. "Okay." replied Chikage cheerfully. "I want to buy a ginger and white cat." said Anna. "I'll buy it!" yelled Yoh for he knew if he said know Anna would slap him HARD. "I think I wont get a pet. I'm not that responsible. ' " said HoroHoro. "Alrigh' then. Let's go to Eelops Owl Emporium and get the owl firs' and then we'll ge' the cat from anothe' shop." said Hagrid happily. "Oh and don't forget the cauldrons!" exclaimed Chikage checking her list. "Oh yes I'm glad you remembered that!" said Hagrid. After a while Hao was holding a cauldron with an owl in a cage in it. It was a very nice snowy owl that had specks of black on her head. Hao was struggling and Chikage offered to carry it and Hao felt himself blush. Anna was making Yoh carry the cat and Yoh had put him in the cauldron and for a cat that was quite small, it managed to scratch Yoh a lot on his arms and Anna took the kitten and stroked it, throwing dissaproving looks at Yoh but she smiled once at him. Yoh smiled back and then he started nursing his severely scratched arms.

"Bette' catch a bunk tonight. We're gonna stay here for a while. And then we're gonna catch yer train at 7 am at King's Cross in London. Yer ready to go to Hogwarts now. Don't wanna be late!" exclaimed Hagrid.


End file.
